Nakabayashi Yoshitaka The non perverted
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Summary: What if Yoshitaka was never perverted? Would he have a better life? or not? find out. Bad summary though YoshitakaXHarem
1. He is my Friend

_Nakabayashi Yoshitaka The non perverted_

_Chapter 1: _

_He is my friend_

_Summary: What if Yoshitaka was never perverted? Would he have a better life? or not? find out. Bad summary though YoshitakaXHarem_

_I re-read this chapter and it was pretty bad at the ending so I'm re-writing it._

_(Mostly the ending though)_

_ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

_**Izumi and Mitsuki's house**_

Izumi and Mistuki were walking somewhere unknown leaving their house forever.

_**Nakabayashi Yoshitaka's house**_

Meanwhile Nakabayashi Yoshitaka, a 14 year old boy left as an orphan when his parents died of a accident.He walked sadly in front of his house as he posted a live in maid job poster. Yoshitaka was a 14 year old but wasnt perverted unlike most of the kids at his school. They would always try to look at other girls bras or underwear at any chance they could get. For example, poor Anna-chan, all the boys would try to have their ways with her. But luckily Yoshitaka wouldn't allow that as he always stopped them when any of the perverted boys would try to take advantage of her. Ever since the first time the boys tried to pervertedly try to molest her, Yoshitaka stopped them and Anna has had a crush on him ever since. But thick headed Yoshitaka didnt even notice it. Yoshitaka is a hyperactive kid. But for now he isnt.

"My parents dies... it was a traffic accident... leaving me their only son without a relative in the world at the age of 14... my inheritance was enormouse but for someone like me who cant even clean his room... was kinda worthless... I needed something else if I was to go on living... I needed someone else to be by my side and take care of me..." Said Yoshitaka the main character of this story said VERY glumly and sadly. Growing up wasnt a good life alot of people would say was a happy one. The other kids knew he was rich, so they treated him like a spoiled rich boy, but Yoshitaka wasnt spoiled. He would always try to earn his own money when he wanted something.

"I hope i find someone soon... I wonder what kind of person would apply... I hope they are nice... probably someone old though. But I dont mind." "This house is just way too big for only one person to live in... But at least I have enough money to pay the large amount of bills to live the rest of my life without working, anybody would be happy about that." Said Yoshitaka

_**Outside Yoshitaka's house**_

"Hey Izumi Onne-chan! Take a look at this." Yelled a 13 year old hyperactive blond poiting at he poster Yoshitaka recently posted.

"What is it Mitsuki?" Asked the overdeveloped 14 year old known as Izumi.

"Housekeepers huh?" Izumi said not sure if she wanted a job like this or not "It says live in! Just what we need right?" Mitsuki asked/yelled "But me as a housekeeper..." Izumi said making a thinking postition. As Mitsuki kept yelling LIVE-IN over and over again.

"He's probably some old man, sounds like it could be troublesome." Izumi said Mitsuki responded with: "I hope he's a nice person"

"I guess your right Mitsuki, we cant make money without a place to live. Lets go take a look" Izumi said smiling at her younger sister. Mitsuki instantly got happy as she yelled a yatta.

Walking inside the gate the 2 sisters were stunned at the largeness of the house and garden.

"This sure is a big house, look at the size of the garden!" Izumi yelled stunned.

"Onne-chan! The pond is full of carp! WOW These cost about tens of thousands of yen each right?" Mitsuki asked, deciding to get closer, Mitsuki walked to the edge to inspect the carp, but thats all she needed to do before the wetness of the small edge caused her to slip and fall.

"MITSUKI!" Izumi yelled attempting to grab her sister.

Inside Yoshitaka wondered what the noise was outside of his house. So he walked outside to inspect.

"UWAH! Im tottally soaked! Mitsuki get out some clothes! Why do I fall in when you remain perfectly okay?"Izumi yelled shivering from the cold.

Mitsuki apologized with a gomen as she got out some clothes. Arriving outside Yoshitaka unfortunately came at the absolute worst time as he walked in on Izumi while she was soaked and was half naked. Izumi blushed greatly as Yoshitaka froze and blushed. Yoshitaka could only think of one thing before he passed out. "Oh crap!"

Izumi was about to hit Yoshitaka but before she could he passed out. Izumi quickly put on her clothes as she walked over to Yoshitaka to see if he was alright. Seeing as he was passed out, Izumi and Mitsuki both carried him into his house and put him on a nearby couch. He woke up a few minutes later.

"uh... where am I?" Yoshitaka thought stupidly looking around to find a clue to where he was only to find out that he was in his own house... he sweatdropped big time.But he also noticed the 2 girls he saw before he passed out in front of him. He looked at the blond and thought: "She's kinda cute." He said smiling and then laid his eyes upon Izumi, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as the mental image of Izumi being half naked appeared in his mind. He quickly landed on the ground and begged for forgiveness. Izumi was confused as to why this stranger was on the ground babbling like an idiot.

After Yoshitaka's little fiasco he finnally asked: "Ano, who are you 2?" He said tilting his head to the side in a confused postition.

"Gomen-nasai where are our manners? My name is Mitsuki and I am 13 years old, and she is my Onee-chan, Izumi. She is 14 years old.."Mitsuki said smiling. Izumi mumbled something about stupid perverts as Yoshitaka got angry.

"What the hell?! I am not a pervert! Hear I am minding my own buisness at my house when 2 teenage girls come to my porch and the older teen starts stripping!" Yoshitaka yelled getting an animated big head. Izumi was suprised by his sudden burst of anger and was about to tell him off but Mitsuki covered her mouth.

"Please excuse my sister, she has anger issues. The real reason why we are here is to inquirie about the details of the wanted housekeepers you wanted. Are you still looking for them?" Mitsuki said desperately.

"Housekeepers?... Oh yeah I nearly forgot!" Yoshitaka yelled out loud in excitement. "OF COURSE! Ahem, and you 2 seem like responsible teens. You 2 are hired." He said smiling while patting their backs.. Mitsuki yelled in excitement.

"Dont touch me!,first of all, you dont decide if we are hired you stupid pervert! Where is the master of the house?" Izumi yelled tapping her foot waiting for an answer. Yoshitaka's mood pulled an 180 as he got in a slump of depression, the thoughts of his parents dying replayed through his mind over and over again. He curled his hands into fists digging his nails into his hands nearly making them bleed, he bit his bottom lip and his eyes got wide. Which didn't go un-noticed by the 2 sisters. Mitsuki suddenly got worried and concerned about Yoshitaka and looked into his brown eyes which were full of depression. Izumi didn't really care as she began to yell.

"To be honest...their dead..."Yoshitaka said softly. Izumi's eyes widened in shock and she suddenly felt bad about what she just said. "The only person living in this house...is me...my parents dies in a traffic accident..."At this Mitsuki started crying."...so I dont have any relatives left...this house is far too big for one teenage boy to be living in by himself...ever since then I would of done anything for attention because all the other kids at my school always thought that since I have no parents, I was some kind of bum..." He said softly.

"If thats the case, you need some friends so please allow us to work for you." IZumi said giving him a smile.

"Hey its no problem if you work for me. And you dont have to be my friends. Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. Nakabayashi Yoshitaka, 14 years old, I'm pleased to make your accquaitance.Uh...I have no idea how to say this without it sounding perverted...but if you want to take a bath, come inside, Izumi-chan, you look cold so I suggest you take a bath." He said nervously. Then he led them inside to the big door leading to the bath.

"Let's see...towels are on the shelves right beyond this door...and sorry, I dont have any girl clothes on me, so just use any other clothes you have on you right now."

"Thank you!" Mitsuki thanked. And with that they went into the bath and the doors closed. They started undressing into their birthday suits.

"He really seems like a nice guy."Mitsuki said. "Yeah, but thats what all the other guys seemed like too remember?" Izumi replied.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Yoshitaka.

"Oh I forgot to mention, meet me in my room on the second floor after...your...done" He said realizing he just walked into them while they were changing. So in plain terms, Yoshitaka got an eye full of something normal 14 year old boys wouldnt get until they were 18.

"Oh crap..."Was all Yoshitaka thought before Izumi threw a giant gargoyle statue at him.

"Hentai no baka!"(Stupid pervert or perverted idiot or soemthing like that)Izumi yelled.

"Gomen!" Yoshitaka yelled before he went to his room to start on something.

"I knew looks were deceiving!" Izumi yelled.

"All come on Onee-chan. It was an accident." Mitsuki tried to explain, but to no avail.

"Whatever" Izumi said before getting in the hot soothing water. Which really helped with her freezing cold skin.

"COme to think of it, I never asked him about the pay, I'll ask him about it later... _So this is were we've ended up, are things really gonna be ok?_" She thought.

The bath ended soon after that. And the 2 girls changed into their casual clothes and headed up to Yoshitaka's room on the second floor. They were met with Yoshitaka making a bunch of maid outfits at lightning fast speed.

"Yoshitaka?! You sew?" Izumi asked.

"Oh crap!" Yoshitaka said in frustration. _"They werent supposed to find out about this"_ Yoshitaka thought, as no one knows how great of a sewer (not the sewer sewer the sewer and in sewing) Yoshitaka tried to change the subject quickly.

"Wow done so soon? Well anyways, please choose one of the maid outfits laid out over there." Yoshitaka said.

"Wow! Kawai!"Mitsuki said. Then she started going through the maid outfits. Izumi didnt bother looking at them because she was just gonna choose whatMitsuki chose.

Suprisingly Mitsuki picked out the extremely revealing outfit from dragon quest.

"Mitsuki there is no way that you or me are gonna wear that outfit!" Izumi yelled.

"Oh Mitsuki-chan, that was a collectors item, I didnt mean it to be in there." Yoshitaka explained.

"But Yoshitaka-kun, these are so-o-o-o kawaii!" Mitsuki said with a cute face on.

"Well if you insist, you can wear them, but Izumi what part of the outfit dont you like?" Yoshitaka asked.

"Well first of all, its perverted, because the back is totally bare and the skirt is way too short."Izumi answered.

"Right, can you two please turn around?" He asked. Mitsuki and Izumi looked confused but did as they were told. Yoshitaka started working on improving the Dragon quest. By making the skirt longer and adding some fabric to the back, and around the neck area to cover the back and the areas around...their maturity. Then he made an extra one in Mitsuki's size.

"Ok you can turn around now" They turned around and gasped at the new and improved outfits.

"I love them!" Mitsuki said. Izumi didnt say anything, but she liked them.

"Uh... you can go change in that room over there."Yoshitaka said pointing to a door to his left.

"Arigato" Said Izumi and Mitsuki.

They went to the room and strted changing into their newly aquired maid outfits.

While waiting Yoshitaka noticed a big suitcase next to him that belonged to Mitsuki.

_Flashback_

_"Yoshitaka-kun, this suitcase, please dont open it." Mitsuki told him._

_"Why not? Its not your underwear is it?" Yoshitaka asked turning red slightly._

_"No no, just dont open it alright?" Yoshitaka just nodded."_

_End Flashback_

Yoshitaka decided to be a gentlemen and was gonna move the suitcase to Izumi and Mitsuki's new room. But he didnt know where they wanted to live. So he went in the door that they were changing in, obviously forgetting that they were changing and opened the door.

"Uh exscuse me, where do you two wanna live at? The rooms...I...mean..." Yoshitaka got another eyefull.

"Oh crap..."Was all Yoshitaka said before Izumi gave him one of her monsterous punches that have killed many men in the past.

"Hentai no baka!" Izumi yelled.

A/N Woah deja vu

They finished changing and Izumi had an outburst.

"Ok that is it! I dont wanna live in a house with a pervert! I will stay as a maid but the pervert has to stay away 200 feet away from me."

"But this house is about 200 feet in width heigth and length! That means I have to be outside and you get in the middle of the room."

This was when Mitsuki tried to intervene.

"Why dont we have a contest then? The loser has to do whatever the winnder tells them to do?" Mitsuki suggested.

"Fine both of you know what I want to do." Izumi said.

"I'll tell you at the end if I win." Yoshitaka said.

"So what are we doing?" Izumi asked.

"I'm going to let my pet Pochi loose in the house and the first person to catch and befriend him wins? How does that sound?" Mitsuki asked. Izumi tried to tell her that she cant handle Pochi, but she was failing.

"But this is a chance to get to know him better!" Mitsuki said.

_"Is Pochi a dog? Pochi is a common name in Japan for a dog so it has to be a dog! But then again, my life has been pretty weird since these girls have moved in. So that may not be a dog."_

"Ok I accept." Yoshitaka said.

"Come out Pochi."Mitsuki called out.

Suddenly something way bigger than a dog jumped out of the suitcase with lightning fast speed and suddenly bit Yoshitaka's head.

A/N: Yoshitaka reminds me of Keitro in Love Hina with the immortality thing

_"Ok...I now know this is not a dog..." Yoshitaka thought._

Pochi threw Yoshitaka across the room with his mouth.

"So...your keeping a alligator as a pet? And why did he bite me?" Yoshitaka asked.

"He likes to taste people when he meets them for the first time. He dosent seem to like how you taste." Mitsuki explained.

"He's also very cute! He likes Onee-chan almost as much as he likes me!" Mitsuki said while hugging the creature.

"But then that means, Izumi has an advantage? Thats not really fair..." Yoshitaka said.

"Yoshitaka-kun, dont worry, she is really bad with reptiles so I wanted to give her chance to get used to them. So your pretty much even with her." Mitsuki explained.

"I dont wanna do this!" Izumi yelled.

"If you lose, I'll still stay close to you Yoshitaka-kun." Mitsuki told him.

"Why arent you listening to me?" Izumi said getting frustrated.

"The challenge starts...NOW!" Mitsuki yelled.

There was a moment of glaring between Izumi, Yoshitaka and Pochi, then suddenly Pochi charged after Izumi biting her chest and ripped off that part of the clothes. Izumi blushed and hit Pochi but he dodged the punch by rolling to the side. Yoshitaka blushed at seeing Izumi's breast again but instinct came in and he took off his white collar shirt and handed it to Izumi.

"Put that on."He told her. Izumi gave a small thanks before doing as she was told.

"No wonder Izumi hates him..."Yoshitaka said to Mitsuki.

"For some reason, Pochi likes to take off her clothes," Mitsuki replied.

"This is my chance to catch Pochi." Yoshitaka said.

And he started running after Pochi who was running after Izumi who was running into a room of many valuables.

"Wait Izumi! That room..." Yoshitaka didnt finish his sentence as he heard crash. Yoshitaka ran into the room and caught most of them. Then Izumi threw a vase at Pochi but Pochi dodged in and it his Yoshitaka who then dropped all the valuables. Pochi and Izumi were having a throwing fight at each other

"What the hell? Why are you throwiing stuff to Pochi?" Yoshitaka asked. But Pochi hid his hands behind he back and started whistling as if he didnt do anything. Izumi started running away in an attempt to escape.

"NOws my chance! Im not letting you get away!" Yoshitaka yelled jumping on Pochi. Unfortunately when he jumped on him, Pochi was on his way to biting off the skirt of Izumi's outfit.

"Hentai!" Izumi yelled and then gave both of them the monsterous punch the killed many men in the past like the author stated before. And both of them flew up in the air

"Dang I was so close!" Yoshitaka then noticed Pochi was on the ground not moving.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Yoshitaka said. Suddenly Pochi retaliated and attempted to bite Yoshitaka.

"I forgot to mention that Pochi hates being touched by men."Mitsuki said.

"If thats the case, I will have to take extremem measures. Wait here." He said before he ran off to his airsoft gun collection.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Yoshitaka asked himself. He suddenly heard a scream and ran towards it. And found Izumi on the ground with Pochi getting closer and closer to her with Mitsuki shouting cries of encouragement to her. Pochi started going for her panties and Izumi did her best to keep him form doing it. Yoshitaka started going for Pochi in an attempt to save Izumi. But Mitsuki thought they were real guns so she hit Yoshitaka with a trophy.

"Dont kill Pochi!" Mitsuki said.But unfortunately, that hit caused Yoshitaka to pull the trigger of his airsoft gun. And it started going after Izumi.

"Pochi! Onee-chan!" Mitsuki yelled after them.

Pochi was the one who got hit and he started crying.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Stay away Pochi!" Izumi yelled picking up a vase. Which so happened to be worth quite a penny.

"Wait Izumi-chan! That vase is worth...fifty million..."Yoshitaka didnt finish because Izumi hit him on the head with the vase, thus shattering the vase. But that caused her to lose her balence and fall down the stairs. But fortunately, Yoshitaka grabbed her hand before she could fall. Izumi blushed at his touch. This didnt last long as the force of the fall made Izumi move to the handle of the stairs and hitting her head on it. Effectively knocking her out.

_We're going to live by ourselves..._

_We'll make it somehow._

_Mom and Dad..._

_I'm sure they'll understand._

Izumi's eyes shot open.

"Ah...I see your awake." Yoshitaka said.

"W-were you looking after me?" Izumi asked.

"Of course I was, thank god your injury didnt cause any damage to you skull." Yoshitaka said in concern.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Izumi asked.

"Shes making dinner in the kitchen." Yoshitaka replied.

"...about the contest..." Izumi began. She recalled the events that happened earlier.

"Hey I heard from Mitsuki that you two have nowhere else to go right? If thats how it is, you can stay here, I insist. I'll quadruple you pay. Besides, thats what I wanted you to do. That was my end of the deal from our contest earlier." Yoshitaka said with a smile.

"A-arigato gozaimsu.Your suprisingly a nice guy, Im sorry I misjudged you." Izumi said getting up from the bed.

"Hey dont get up." Yoshitaka said.

"Eh? Why not?" Izumi asked getting confused.

"Because your nightgown...its see through."Yoshitaka said blushing. Izumi started blushing also. "It belonged to my mom, it was the only one that fit you... sorry." Yoshitaka said apolegitically.

"Its ok. Wait...were you the one who changed me into this?" Izumi asked blushing redder.

"Well...yeah I did." At this both of them blushed hard."But dont worry I didnt do anything to you. I even closed my eyes." Yoshitaka said apologetically.

"Thanks." Izumi said.

Yoshitaka got an idea in his head.

_"Hehe, time for payback for all those punches."_

"So...its just you and me... in this room... and a bed too." Yoshitaka said smiling. He got on the bed and crawled over Izumi, who at this point started blushing uncontrollably.

"W-w-what are you doing Yoshitaka-kun?" Izumi asked blushing even redder that would rival a red tomattoe. Her heart beating faster than ever before.

"I cant control myself...Izumi-chan." Yoshitaka said bringing his lips closer and closer to Izumi's lips. But he stopped when their lips were about to connect. He spoke on word..."Psyche"

"Wha?" Izumi said putting on a confused look.

"Oh my god that was priceless! You should of seen the look on your face Izumi-chan! Oh man!" Yoshitaka laughed.

"Yoshitaka-kun... that was very mean. I really wanted it..."Izumi said muttering the last part. But before Yoshitaka could say anything else. Mitsuki came in. And with the position Yoshitaka and Mitsuki was in right now, she got the wrong idea. Mitsuki dropped the tray of food with made a clutter sound.

"Yoshitaka-kun is pressing his body up against Onee-chan who is wearing provocative clothing..." Mitsuki said in shock.

"W-wait this is a huge misunderstanding!" Yoshitaka tried to explain.

"Onee-chan, thats mean, keeping him all to yourself!" Mitsuki said. Izumi's head almost exploded with all the blood rushing to her head from embarassment.

Alright! I hope you like this new and improved (by that I mean longer) chapter.

Pairings:

YoshitakaXAnna

YoshitakaXMitsuki

YoshitakaXIzumi

YoshitakaXAlicia

YoshitakaXanyone else

All equaling a harem

Until next time...

Naruto040 Twilight Hero


	2. Note to readers

Uh I just noticed that replacing a chapter dosent get an alert thing so Im just posting this to alert my readers to know that i re-wrote chapter 1, with mostly the ending changed


	3. An awkward day at school

Nakabayashi Yoshitaka the non perverted

Chapter 2:

Yoshitaka's normal day at school...

Chapter Summary:

After explaining what happened to Mitsuki the group went to sleep, today is Monday and Yoshitaka goes to school

little did he know that his school day is gonna be anything but normal...

A/N: I'm a little disappointed that I re-wrote the whole first chapter and only 4 people reviewed (Ok 3 but one of them was a PM) So

Deathlordalmighty

BlazexFlame

Rainu

And that dude that sent me that Pm

Thanks for reviewing.

Oh yeah Anna is not perverted in this fic...she's kinda perverted if she's really close to Yoshitaka though, but most of the time shes gonna be shy.

And I do not own He is my master, I wont say this anymore because if I owned HIMM, I would of made the series longer than 13 episodes.

On with the chapter

* * *

The morning could be one of the few nice days in Yoshitaka's life, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a summer breeze that made Yoshitaka's soul shiver while he slept quietly in in his bed.

Suddenly the sound that everyone swore came from hell rised its ugly head. Yes...the alarm...

Yoshitaka shifted uncomfortably tryiung to ignore the sounds but failed miserably.

"Oh com on Please make it stop!" Yoshitaka yelled in frustration waving his arms in a anime fashion. As if Kami granted his wishes, the alarm stopped.

"There is a god!" Yoshitaka thought, only to look as his arm to find out that while he was waving his arms, it got caught on the wire of the alarm clock and pulled the plug. Yoshitaka sweat dropped at this.

"Oh well...whatever works." Yoshitaka thought, he had to get to school anyway. He reluctantly got out of his bed despite his body's protests. before getting dressed, Yoshitaka went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for Izumi and Mitsuki which consisted of bacon, eggs french toast.[1 He also packed a 2 small lunch bentos for a certain someone and him. With that done, he got dressed in tuxedo/school outfit and left a note for Mitsuki and Izumi and left the front door carrying the bento.

While walking to school, he noticed someone was following...mostly because he heard a "Eeep!" Everytime he looked back. Thinking quickly he turned a corner and stopped and looked back. About 5 seconds later he saw a long black haired girl staring at him. The girl blushed deeply because their faces were about this ---------- far apart. "Ano...Anna what are you doing?" Yoshitaka asked confused as to why she was following him. Yoshitaka didnt call her with a suffix because he knew her for a long time and considered them close friends. (A/N Isnt that true? Not calling somebody with a suffix means their close right? Because in a chapter of Negima all the girls wanted the main character to speak to them formally because they were jealous of some sort. Somebody please tell me the answer)

"U-um...I wanted to w-walk to school with you Yoshitaka-san." Anna said still blushing.

"Well if you wanted to walk with me to school all you needed to do was ask, we've been friends ever since kindergarden right?" Yoshitaka stated. She nodded slowly in response.

"Well then come on. If we keep talking like this we'll get to school late. And I wouldnt want to get you in trouble because of me so lets get going." He said taking her hand. The poor girl blushed redder than a tomato in response.[2 The walk to school was fairly quiet until Yoshitaka remembered something.

"Anna wheres your lunch?" He asked.

"Um...I forgot..." Anna said with her hands behind her back. Yoshitaka sighed with a smile.

"Same old Anna." Yoshitaka said giving her the bento he's been holding. "What would you do without me?" He asked jokingly with a grin"

"Arigato gozaimasu.Yoshitaka-san." Anna said giving him a smile in return. "But what about you? Wheres yours?" She asked noticing he didnt have a bento of his own.

"Oh, I made one for myself this morning, looks like I forgot it." Yoshitaka said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Anna pouted like how girls look like when they get slightly angry.

"Yoshitaka-san your always thinking about others and forget about your well being" Anna said with 1 hand on her hip and the other pointing an accusing finger at him. Yoshitaka blushed, he had never noticed how cute she looked.

"Eh, its what I do." Anna sweat dropped at this. "You know, you look very cute with a pouting face." Yoshitaka said grinning not realizing what he said was something you don't say unless you like that person. Anna returned to blushing.

"Well lets get going Anna." Yoshitaka said grabbing her hand as they both walked to school with Yoshitaka grinning with a slight blush and Anna with a big blush.

Meanwhile at Yoshitaka's home

Mitsuki sat up from her bed and stretch with a yawn. It's times like this that make you feel good to be alive. Checking the clock, it was nearly 8:30 AM. So Mitsuki threw the sheets out of her way and jumped out of her bed, with much reluctance. She noticed Izumi was still sleeping and knew that if she didn't wake Izumi up now…Izumi would sleep in until noon maybe. So she walked over to Izumi's bed and shook her awake.

She groaned slightly at being shook all of a sudden but remained asleep. Mitsuki shook her head with a smile.

Then put on a thinking face…

Then grinned evilly as she went next door to Pochi's room and woke him up…And I guess you readers can guess what happens next…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Izumi's yell was heard all throughout Japan.

With Yoshitaka during class

Yoshitaka grunted when he heard the scream which didn't go un-noticed by the teacher.

"Nakabayashi-kun. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know…I feel that somewhere in Japan a girl is desperately crying out for help while being chased by an alligator…" He said without thinking…although it did remind him of something that goes on at home often.

One of Yoshitaka's classmates snorted at this.

"Ok whatever Luke Skywalker." He said rudely. The class erupted in laughter.

Back at Yoshitaka's house

Pochi lays on the ground twitching slightly with a massive bump on his head as he anime cried. Also Izumi was breathing heavily with a huge blush with her nightgown. (The one that she received from Yoshitaka, although she wears a big T-shirt under it to prevent nudity) ripped in every way possible and had fallen off a while ago, her shirt was also ripped too. She covered her breasts with her left arm and prepared the right for an Izumi punch in case Pochi got up again.

She looked at the nightgown recently received from Yoshitaka last night with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh no…Pochi do you have any idea what you've done? That was Yoshitaka-kun's gift to me! Now he'll hate me!" Izumi said with tears coming up in her eyes. She tried blinking them away but to no avail.

"Onee-chan, Yoshitaka-kun is too nice to be mad at someone." Mitsuki said trying to cheer her up. She knew this was her fault partially.

"I hope your right. Lets get ready for work today."

Mitsuki nodded in approval.

After taking a bath, washing each others backs, shampooing and conditioning their hair, and putting on their maid outfits, they headed downstairs hoping to find Yoshitaka down there. Only to find 2 plated of breakfast that Yoshitaka made earlier on the kitchen table, along with a note.

August 30, 2007

Izumi-chan and Mitsuki-chan

Dear Friends,

I left for school…I prepared breakfast for you guys so you wouldn't have to trouble yourselves this morning. I'll be back around 2:30 PM so you 2 behave yourselves…including you Pochi, don't do anything to Izumi-chan.

Sincerely,

Nakabayashi Yoshitaka

There was a chibi drawing of Yoshitaka with the peace sign after the letter.

"That baka, dosent he know that _we're _supposed to make his less troublesome." Izumi said with an exasperated smile.

The 2 started eating their breakfast…which was surprisingly good. When they were finished it was around noon time. Izumi also noticed a bento which had **Yoshitaka **printed on it.

"Look at this Mitsuki, Yoshitaka forgot his lunch. That baka…" Izumi said a tad annoyed.

"Onee-chan! I have an idea, why don't we go to his school and give him his lunch? Isnt it a maids duty to take care of their masters?" Mitsuki said smiling. Although Yoshitaka didn't consider him a master to Izumi and Mitsuki. He considered them more as friends.

" Good idea but we don't know where he goes."

Then Mitsuki pulled a refridgerator magnet card off of the fridge and read out the address of Yoshitaka's school.

"Im not gonna even ask how you found that. But anyways lets go." Izumi said carrying the bento heading out the door with Mitsuki following, unknown to them that a certain alligator was tagging along as well.

_Lunch time at Yoshitaka's school _(What the hell is his schools name?!)

Yoshitaka sat at his desk and sighed. Disappointed that he forgot his lunch, now he would starve, he didn't even eat breakfast! Of course Anna offered some for him but he refused, saying that she should eat instead of him.

_Outside_

Izumi and Mitsuki arrived and went to the office to find out Yoshitaka's class right now. There was a young woman doing some sort of paperwork when Izumi walked up to her.

"Ano, excuse me mam, can I please know where Nakabayashi Yoshitaka is right now? He forgot his lunch and I need to give it to him." Izumi said trying to sound polite as possible.

"You certainly may, he should be in history right now so go to the 2nd floor and look for class

5-A." She replied.

Izumi said a thank you as she slowly walked to the stairs, Mitsuki did the same. Pochi followed them about 20 meters behind. Of course this didn't go un-noticed by the young women. I mean come on, who wouldn't miss a giant alligator type thing walking out in plain daylight?

"What was that? I might be losing my mind…" She said before going back to her paperwork. Which was just a bunch of bills for her house.

_Yoshitaka's classroom_

There was a knock at the door and everyone's attention laid on the door. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see 2 girls in maid uniforms similar to the ones in Dragon quest. Yep guess who it was.

"We're here to see Yoshitaka-kun." Mitsuki said. With that all eyes laid on that 14 year old boy. Who glanced from side to side from nervousness. He got up from his desk and walked up to the front of the class. Many thoughts were going through peoples heads, like anger, envy, jealousy, and for one girl, sadness.

_Who are those girls? Are they Yoshitaka-san's girlfriends? _Anna thought in her head worried that her chances of making Yoshitaka hers were slipping away.

"Uh what are you guys doing here?" Yoshitaka asked.

"You baka, you forgot your lunch at home." Izumi said. Which caused an alarm in everyones head.

"Hey Nakabayashi! Those 2 girls are living with you?!" One male student asked in anger.

"What the hell are you doing to them? Making them wear revealing maid outfits, along with other outfits like a playboy bunny, Neon Genisis outfits? Recording them in the bath? Working them so hard they sweat so you can see their sweaty cleavage?" Another male student said. (Hmm sounds like someone we know huh?) At that Izumi and Mitsuki blushed real hard.

"Yoshitaka-kun isn't doing any of those stuff to us!" Izumi told them.

"Yoshitaka-kun is nice, and he would never do anything perverted to anyone." Mitsuki said.

Unfortunately this caused eve more wrong accusations.

"So your paying them to lye to the public? Your really low you perverted monster!" Another male student yelled.

Yoshitaka sighed. He was hoping that this wouldn't happen.

"Excuse me sensei? I need to talk to them, emergency yeah…" Yoshitaka said pushing them out of the doorway and closing the door.

"Hey I appreciate you 2 giving me my lunch but you didn't need to come all the way here." Yoshitaka said with a smile on his face.

"Gomen Yoshitaka-kun, I'm so sorry. I cant do anything right?" Izumi said tearing up.

"What do you mean? You brought me my lunch, and nothing went wrong."

"But thanks to us, your class thinks we're your love slaves and your really perverted."

"Oh…well don't listen to them, they're a bunch of idiots, except my friend Anna." He said with a smile.

"But I also ripped the nightgown you gave me last night. I should just die" Izumi said pulling out a knife and aiming it at her throat.

"WOAH WOAH STOP!" Yoshitaka said flaing his arms out in an anime fashion.

"Its not much of a problem. I can easily fix it." Yoshitaka paled after saying that.

"You can fix it?" Izumi asked.

"I-I-I-I mean I can easily GET some one to fix it." Yoshitaka said trying to cover up his embarrassing hobby.

"Im still sorry though." Izumi said.

"Hehe its ok." Yoshitaka said as he began giving her a hug.

Suddenly Pochi came out from his hiding spot and tackled Yoshitaka into the classroom. Izumi and Mitsuki came into the clas to see if he was alright. Izumi bent down and checked up on him. Pochi saw the amazing cleavage she had and started trying to take her clothes off. This is when Anna decided to come in.

"Yoshitaka-san! Daijobu!" Anna asked in concern. Suddenly Pochi had big hearts in his eyes and grabbed Anna and Izumi and jumped out of the window to the ground. (Which was only on the 2nd floor if you still remembered) And to make matters worst…the Mitsuki fan club formed in under 2 minutes and grabbed Mitsuki and jumped out the window…some broke their ankles. While the rest tried to run off with her.

"Anna! Mitsuki-chan! Izumi-chan!" Yoshitaka yelled. Jumping out the window as well, landing on one of the broken ankeled people's back with a crack. Yoshitaka muttered a gomen before running off to Mitsuki.

He reached her and started fighting his way through the crowd to Mitsuki…gaining a few bruises on his face due to the group trying to hit him. Eventually he grabbed her and ran away from the group…who were now on the ground twitching due to Yoshitaka's fighting.

Yoshitaka who at this point was carrying Mitsuki bridal style.

"Daijobu, Mitsuki-chan?" Yoshitaka asked in concern checking for any damage on her body. Mitsuki blushed brightly from the sudden inspection she was being given.

"Yoshitaka-kun I was only being carried." Mitsuki said still blushing.

"Oh yeah…" Yoshitaka said grinning sheepishly.

"This is for saving me Yoshitaka-kun." Mitsuki said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yoshitaka blushed as much as Mitsuki. (What? I said this was a harem, Izumi isn't getting all the fun D)

"A-arigato." He said before letting her down on the ground.

"Stay here, I'll get back Izumi-chan and Anna."

With that he ran off.

Pochi had gotten a good distance away from him but Yoshitaka managed to catch up. He grabbed the2 girls and ran towards the shed.

He ran in and waited for Pochi to come in. As soon as he didn, Yoshitaka ran outside carrying the 2 girls and locking the door preventing Pochi from coming out.

"Daijobu?" Yoshitaka asked. Letting the girls down.

"We're fine, he didn't do anything to us." Izumi explained.

Yoshitaka sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." And with that he passed out from exhaustion.

_Infirmary_

Yoshitaka slept quietly and peacefully in one of the beds in the infirmary with Izumi, Anna and Mitsuki watching him in concern.

Anna then started to start up a conversation with the other 2 girls.

"Izumi-san, Mitsuki-san, what are you 2 to Yoshitaka-san?" Anna asked.

"We're his maids." Izumi simply replied.

"But you 2 are just teens, why are you working?"

"Because we ran away from our home. I'll tell you the whole story later." Izumi said with a smile. Anna smiled back.

Suddenly Yoshitaka woke up. He sat up from his bed and stretched with a yawn.

"Mmmm…morning peoples…" Yoshitaka said rubbing his eyes.

"Yoshitaka-kun! You're awake!" Mitsuki said in surprise.

"Where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"You passed out form exhaustion saving us." Anna said.

"Oh yeah…well lets go home shall we?" Yoshitaka said jumping out of bed.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuki asked.

"Its just exhaustion, that sleep helped a lot."

Izumi and Mitsuki nodded. Anna felt left out, not being able to go to Yoshitaka's home with him.

"Buh bye Anna!" Yoshitaka said.

"See ya tomorrow." Anna said.

The all headed home…although Pochi was still locked in the shed…

Little did Yoshitaka know that he was gonna get a big surprise tonight.

_Later that night_

For some reason it started raining and it was pretty bad. He was hoping Anna got home alright.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and went to check who would come to his house at this time.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see a very soaked Anna with bloodshot eyes, clearly showing that she was crying.

"Anna? What are you doing here and why have you been crying?" Yoshitaka asked in deep concern for his friend.

Anna couldn't find the words to her explanation so she stuttered a lot.

"Tell me later, but please come in before you catch a cold." Yoshitaka said as he lead her in and closed the door.

Anna felt the warmth of his house and loved every moment of it. Although since she was soaking wet, you could see her bra. Which made Yoshitaka blush.

"Anna, you might wanna get a change of clothes first." Yoshitaka said while blushing eve more.

"Yoshitaka-san? May I work for you as a live-in maid? Onegai!?" She pleaded.

"W-what?" Yoshitaka said in utter shock.

* * *

Ok pretty long chapter, Im planning to make every chapter based on an episode, and then in between, there's gonna be chapters I made up myself.

…Man my shoulder feels really bad right now…I gotta give it some rest, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ok never mind this chapter may be long but I checked it on FF and its only 3000 words…I was kinda aiming for 4000-5000

* * *

"I said I want to work as a live-in maid at your house." Anna said with pleading eyes.

"But you're just a kid! And what would your parents say?"

"But you let Mitsuki-chan and Izumi-chan be maids."

"Well that was because they had nowhere else to stay." He said sheepishly.

"Neither do I…" Anna replied softly.

"What happened? But tell me later we gotta get you outta those clothes." Yoshitaka said before freezing. At this Anna blushed redder than a tomato. (Oh…so tomato doesn't have a E in it…)

"That came out completely wrong, I meant so you wouldn't get a cold from those wet clothes." He said blushing as much as her.

Anna looked down at her shirt and noticed her bra was visible. She blushed even more and used both arms to cover her breasts.

"Mitsuki-chan! Izumi-chan! I need your help!" Yoshitaka yelled. Soon Mitsuki and Izumi was downstairs.

"Mitsuki-chan, can you draw a bath for Anna?" She nodded. "And Izumi-chan, can you get her some fresh clothes for after her bath?" She nodded. And both girls did their duties.

"Follow me Anna." Yoshitaka said grabbing her hand. Her whole body felt hot as she felt the warmth of his hand, it was something she never experienced before. Was it love? She asked herself. She's had a crush on Yoshitaka ever since she could remember. She never realized that the little crush she had would grow into love with each passing moment, day, month, and year.

"Well Anna, take a bath in here and when you're done, please tell me what happened." He said looking into her eyes, which made her blush return.

Anna just nodded. Anna stripped into her birthday suit. (I don't really understand why they call it that) And she slowly stepped into the warm water. She moaned as the water crept up to her neck.

While bathing she began to reminisce what had happened at her home just only moments ago.

_Flashback_

_Anna headed home to her mansion. Unknown to her what would happen._

_Unfortunately her father heard of what happened at school due to the power of informative rumors. Even more unfortunately she knew that Anna had a crush on Yoshitaka and wouldn't stand for it._

_Walking through the front door. Anna said "I'm home." and took off her shoes._

_She didn't notice her father sitting on his chair and staring at her with menacing eyes. Something about that scene made it oddly disturbing. Evilly, but nonetheless disturbing._

"_Anna, I heard about what happened at school today." He said not even blinking once._

"_And what was that?" She asked._

"_That the boy…Nakabayashi…the boy you love, has 2 love slaves and is paying them to keep quiet about everything he does to them…"_

"_Otou-san that's not true. Its completely not true." She said._

"_Lies…all lies…I will not stand for this. I will not let you defile the Kurauchi name! Either you stop loving him, or you're banned from the family!" He yelled._

_  
Anna couldn't take it anymore, she already hated her father for a lot of things, but this time he crossed the line. And with hat, she quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door._

"_Good riddance." He said. Moments later his wife beat the crap out of him._

_She kept running, no matter how much her legs pleaded to stop. She had nowhere else to go._

_Where am I gonna go now? I have no home and no money. She though sadly_

_When she suddenly remembered Izumi and Mitsuki, they were working as live-in maids! If she could work there, all her problems would be solved! She started going towards his house. Suddenly it started to rain._

_Anna loved the rain, she felt as if someone was crying for her. Although those "tears" would give her a cold most of the time._

_Finally approaching Yoshitaka's house, she pushed the gates opened and closed them when she walked through. And slowly walked towards the front door._

_End Flashback_

After her bath, Anna put on the clothes Izumi left out for her. Which was actually Yoshitaka's clothes. Which consisted of a big blue t-shirt with white pajama pants. She walked downstairs to the living room, where Yoshitaka was sitting on the couch. She walked over to the couch he was occupying and sat next to him.

"Anna…are you gonna tell me what happened?" Yoshitaka asked. Anna nodded. And told him what happened, the rumor reaching her father, him not allowing her to love him (of course she told Yoshitaka that her father couldn't allow her being friends with him instead of this), and the banishment. Also Mitsuki and Izumi were eavesdropping and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

When Anna finished, she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her.

"Anna, you're more than welcome to stay at my house. But you don't have to be a maid." Yoshitaka said as he released the hug.

"But if I don't work, I'll feel like a freeloader!" Anna said after being released from the hug.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again. She nodded, obviously confident of what she meant. He sighed.

"I guess theres no way out of it huh?" He said smiling. "Anna, from now are you are one of my maids." He finished off with a grin. Anna's eyes widened as she heard the news. And she threw dozens of 'Arigatos' to him. At this point Izumi and Mitsuki came from eavesdropping.

"Yay! Another friend!" Mitsuki said jumping up and down.

"Welcome to the club." Izumi said smiling.

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

_Even MORE later that night_

Anna was rolling in her band back and forth in her newly acquired bed which were next to Izumi and Mitsuki's bed. Good thing the room was really big or it would be real cramped.

Anna couldn't go to sleep, and the thunder and lightning wasn't exactly helping either. So she walked slowly out of her bed and out the door.

She was heading towards Yoshitaka's room. Which was a few rooms down the hall.

Luckily Yoshitaka was still awake, as he was just laying in his bed with his eyes open reminiscing about everything that happened today. Was god against him? Or was there someone else causing all of this? (Author looks around whistling)

The door to his bedroom slowly opened and Anna popped out.

Yoshitaka sat up at this point.

"Anna? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked surprised by the sudden visit.

"Yoshitaka-san…I-I couldn't sleep…do you think we c-could sleep together like we used t-to do? Anna said blushing madly. Yoshitaka did also, and a certain thought in his head made him blush even harder.

"Uh ok. You can take my bed and I'll take the ground." He said looking away from her eyes.

"W-we used to sleep together…as in the same bed." Anna said nervously. Yoshitaka became even more nervous.

"Uh…uh…ok then…come in." He said scooting over to the side of the bed making room for Anna. She slowly climbed into his bed and sighed happily.

"Arigato Yoshitaka-san." Anna said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yoshitaka blushed and touched the spot where she kissed. And then smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now lets get some sleep shall we?" Yoshitaka said before going under the sheets and closing his eyes.

"Hai." Anna said before doing the same.

They both drifted to sleep soon after.

_The next morning_

Izumi and Mitsuki woke up at about 8:00, and decided to wake up Yoshitaka. They also noticed Anna was gone.

"Onee-chan? Wheres Anna-chan?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Yoshitaka-kun knows something." She suggested and with that they both walked to Yoshitaka's room.

Opening the door, the were greeted with a…rather interesting view…

Anna was laying on the bottom of Yoshitaka and her sleeping shirt had somehow became undone so she was partially exposed to Yoshitaka, also her pajama pants were slipped down slightly, but enough for most men to have a nosebleed. While Yoshitaka's face was in her chest area and his right hand was on her back, while his left was almost touching her bottom. And they were both hugging each other in some sort of way.

"Anna-chan is getting busy with Yoshitaka-kun!" Mitsuki said, waking them up. Izumi was speechless, and she felt a twindge of jealousy deep inside her.

Yoshitaka's eyes opened and so did Anna's. They both looked at each other before finally realizing where they were.

They both blushed brightly before Anna started getting teary.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna's yell was heard throughout Japan similar to Izumi's scream earlier.

For some reason, Yoshitaka began to think that this was just the beginning of his very interesting life as he was punched through the air by Izumi.

"Hentai no baka! What the hell are you doing to Anna-chan?" Izumi yelled.

* * *

Ok Im finished! Took me 2 days to write (mostly because I started VERY late last night and had a lot of distractions) I hope you guys liked this story.

Im supsrised! 4700 words! Thats alot compared to my other chapters in my fics. I bet if I kept writing on this chapter for 1 or 2 more days, I could turn it into 10K or more.

But I don't know when Im posting the next chapter…I need to know if people like this fic or not…if they don't…I'll just have to update later than sooner.


	4. Parental Control

Nakabayashi Yoshitaka The non Perverted!

Chapter three: "Hey did you hear? There's this rumor going around that's about a young fourteen year old boy, going through puberty, blackmailing, and forcing three female maids his age to a life of working for him for all of eternity. Slowly one by one, he captures the hearts of those maids, and others around him, thus creating, and immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire!"

Okay, okay, I have a lot of explaining to do. I never knew how many people loved this story! It's one of the best HIMM fan fics in the HIMM section, and I've been neglecting it! Well...I'm updating. Yay! But if I made each chapter six thousand words like I do on my other fics, I won't be able to update as much...Well maybe. But each chapter will be at least three thousand words. Maybe more if I feel like it. But hey, it's better than being on Hiatus for almost a year...

My two stories that I'm prioritizing (Yes that _is _a word) right now, are this one, and my Naruto fanfic. Naruto no Se-Ta. And maybe Maboroshi no Konohagakure , formally known as Ghost of Konoha.

And what do you think of the chapter title? Parental control? It's awesome1 But you can tell what the plot in this chapter is...anyway, enjoy.

Anyhow, sorry for the long wait, please enjoy this new chapter.

Linehere

Mitsuki laid in her bed, and rolled around here, and there because of a nightmare she was having. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, more of a unwanted flashback. It was a flashback to when her, and Izumi's father had called animal control, to take away two alligators. Leaving only a egg that only Izumi, and Mitsuki knew of. When that egg had hatched, the baby that came out, was known as Pochi. Unfortunately, Pochi had grown too big to be left un-noticed by their dad. Once again, he tried to call animal control again, but that was when Mitsuki decided to run away from home. Izumi, being a good sister, had no choice but to go with her. (1)

At this point, Mitsuki bolted straight up, waking from her slumber, with slight tears at the corners of her eyes, and the bed sheets all ruffled. Pochi was still sleeping at the end of her bed.

_Pochi..._She though, rubbing the top of his head.

Linehere

At one of the five living rooms in Yoshitaka's house, Yoshitaka chose the one closest to the kitchen, because basically, he had used it so much, he didn't even bother using the other livings rooms, because they were so big. Yoshitaka sat on his chair reading the morning newspaper. He was glad it was Saturday, because he didn't want to go back to school yet because of what happened the a few days ago. (2) Turning a page, something caught his interest. In big bold letters, the title read: "**Hey did you hear? There's this rumor going around that's about a young fourteen year old boy, going through puberty, blackmailing, and forcing three female maids his age to a life of working for him for all of eternity. Slowly one by one, he captures the hearts of those maids, and others around him, thus creating, and immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire!**" He sweat dropped slightly at that.

"That...sounds very familiar..." (3) He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call out:

"Good morning, master!" It was Mitsuki, and she said it while bowing. He rubbed the back of his head, obviously flustered at being called "Master".

"M-Morning, Mitsuki-chan."

_My name is Nakabayashi Yoshitaka, often called a pervert, on more than once occasion. Through a series of events, I have befriended three incredibly cute girls. Who happen to be my maids. Although most guys my age would consider this a blessing from god that would only happen when a new planet was made, it actually has it's downsides. Through even more series of events, I somehow end up in perverted situations between these girls. I wonder why...Anyway, in the end, I get flown through the air, at least a few hundred feet, or so. But it's kind of the "Usual" for me now._

"Master, would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, well no thanks." He replied.

"Master, you should eat breakfast. It's not healthy to skip it." She informed.

"Well I know, but-" He was cut off.

"No buts, I'm going to make you breakfast, and you're going to eat it! Okay?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

"Y-Yes..." Even though she was technically forcing him to eat, she only did it for his well-being, and he couldn't turn her down when she had that look on her face. While cooking, she started to speak.

"Master?" She asked. He let out a grunt to let her know he was listening.

"Hey did you hear? There's this rumor going around that's about a young fourteen year old boy, going through puberty, blackmailing, and forcing three female maids his age to a life of working for him for all of eternity. Slowly one by one, he captures the hearts of those maids, and others around him, thus creating, and immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire! Of course it's just a rumor though. It sounds so silly!" She said. This caused Yoshitaka to sweat drop.

_Uh...how does she even know about it? _He thought, but dismissed it.

"Actually, I did. It was in the newspaper. It really _does _sound silly." He said.

"But still so familiar..." He added as a whisper. Mitsuki returned to cooking, and Yoshitaka returned to reading. A few seconds later, Izumi had come downstairs. Yoshitaka called out to her first.

"Good morning, Izumi-chan." He waved politely. Although she blushed, and pouted, before she turned the other way, muttering "Baka".

"Eh? What'd I do?" He panicked for a second. Then memories of a scene from a few days ago came into mind. A mental image of him, and Anna sleeping together popped into his mind, which caused him to blush. Now, the two slept together, because Anna still wasn't used to the mansion, and eventually got used to sleeping with each other. Although Yoshitaka luckily didn't pull off her clothes on accident anymore. But the first time it happened, it turns out Izumi was still mad at Yoshitaka for that.

"Izumi-chan! Are you still mad at me for what happened?" He asked, stretching an arm out. She immediately turned towards him, with a blush.

"Baka! Why would I be thinking that? I'm not jealous, or anything!" She yelled with her eyes closed.

"Eh? But...I never said you were jealous..." He said. She blushed even more, and threw a pot at him, hitting his face.

_Ouch! That hurt...That was a 50,000 yen vase too! _(4) _I shouldn't mention anything though, Izumi-chan seems mad enough..._ Yoshitaka thought, rubbing his head in the spot where he was hit. Izumi joined Mitsuki in the kitchen.

"Hey Mitsuki, did you hear? There's this rumor going around that's about a young fourteen year old boy, going through puberty, blackmailing, and forcing three female maids his age to a life of working for him for all of eternity. Slowly one by one, he captures the hearts of those maids, and others around him, thus creating, and immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire! It sure sounds like someone I know..." She added the last part in whisper. Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah! It's a big topic these days." This caused Yoshitaka to sweat drop.

_Just how many people know that? _He thought, before resuming reading the newspaper.

Silence ensued for a few minutes, with Izumi glaring at Yoshitaka every now, and then. Which caused Yoshitaka shiver. Anna came down a few moments later. Before joining the other two teenage maids, she bowed to Yoshitaka.

"Good morning, Yoshitaka-san." She politely said.

"Ah, morning Anna." (5)He smiled at her, which caused her to blush slightly, before joining the other two maids.

"Good morning, Izumi-chan, Mitsuki-chan." Anna said, bowing to each of them.

"Good morning." The two replied in unison.

"Anna-chan, you don't have to be so polite you know, so stop it with the bowing." Izumi said with a smile. She nodded in response.

"Hey did you two hear? There's this rumor going around..." She started. This caused Yoshitaka to sweat drop.

_How many times am I going to hear about that rumor? _He asked himself, with his sweat drop growing in size.

"...immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire! What a scary person..." Anna finished. The two would have replied, until they heard a the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Said Yoshitaka, getting up from his seat. He placed his hand on the doorknob of the oversized door, and shivered before thinking.

_Why do I have the feeling that what I'm doing now, is something I'm going to regret in fifteen minutes? _He shook it off, before turning the handle. What stood behind the door, was a slightly buff, black haired man, with a black tang top. He wore a necklace, with a small skill hanging on to it, and he looked like he was in his early thirty's.

"Uh...can I help you sir?" He said, slightly confused. The man didn't look like a delivery man, not to mention he hasn't ordered anything in the past month.

"Are you Nakabayashi Yoshitaka?" The man asked. His voice sounded gruff.

"Uh...and what if I am?" He didn't like the way this was going.

"I'm here to kill him." This caused Yoshitaka to start sweating bullets.

"Uh...Nope! Never heard of him!" He replied quickly.

"Then how come that sign right there..." He pointed at a sign towards Yoshitaka's right.

"Says, "Home of Nakabayashi Yoshitaka"?" He asked.

_Damn it Izumi-chan! I told her I _hated _those things! _Yoshitaka thought.

"Oh...uh I stole it...from him." He had to face palm himself at the lack of truth it had.

"But this picture..." He pulled out a wallet sized picture from his pocket.

"Is Nakabayashi Yoshitaka, and you look exactly like him." The man suspiciously said.

_Oh...crap... _Yoshitaka thought. Yoshitaka thought quickly for a plan, until Izumi came from behind.

"Yoshitaka-kun, who is...Dad?!" She pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"What are _you _doing here?" Yoshitaka turned around with saucer-like eyes.

"D-Dad?!" He stuttered.

"Izumi-chwan!" (6) Izumi's dad yelled, as he jumped towards her. Well, more like towards her breasts, which caused her to fall on her back, and be violated. (7)

"Dad! Get off of me!" She yelled, struggling to do so. But the man's weight, as well as his grip on her prevented her from doing so.

"Yoshitaka-kun! Don't just stand there! Help!" Yoshitaka just stared back.

"Well, Izumi-chan...I didn't know you had _that _kind of relationship. I shouldn't interfere." He said as he prepared to walk back in his house. His comment caused Izumi's face to blush in embarassment even more if possible. Although it was quickly replaced by anger, as she threw her dad a good twenty feet away, before she stomped up to Yoshitaka.

"You..." Her face darkened. At this moment, Yoshitaka couldn't help but think:

_I sense a disturbance in the force..._ (8)

"...Sick pervert!" She yelled right at his ace. He blinked.

"Wha...Huh?" He said confused.

"You're actually into those kind of things huh?" (9)

_What the hell is she talking about?_ Yoshitaka couldn't help but think.

"You incest freak!" She drew her arm back with a fist.

_Ah I see...oh wait, that's a misunderstanding..._He motioned for her to stop, but it was only too soon before he got punched in the air, and met a NASA space shuttle, and falling all the way down into the pond where he kept his fish. He slowly swam over to the edge, and climbed up

"Great...as if...I don't...have her mad...at me enough...already..." He said between coughs, and pants.

By the time Yoshitaka got back to his porch, where he had been blasted off to before, Izumi was on the ground once again, being violated by her father.

"Sheesh, what a pervert...He's the _real_ one, not me..." He muttered. He walked up to the two, and stopped.

"Hey hey, get off of her. That's sick man." He said, with crossed arms, all-the-while poking the man with his foot.

The man stayed in her breasts for a minute, but then jumped to his feet.

"I heard my daughter call you "Yoshitaka" earlier." Hearing this, he gulped.

"You lied didn't you." He asked in a menacing voice. He didn't answer, because the answer was pretty obvious. He picked up Yoshitaka by his shirt.

"I'm going to kill you." Yoshiataka gulped once again. And he saw the man bring back his fist, until he heard a voice.

"Yoshitaka-san!" He turned to where the voice came from, and he saw Anna standing by the door with a worried look. The man looked as well, and before anyone knew it, his eyes had pink hearts in them, and he jumped up, preparing to glomp on Anna.

"Crap!" Yoshitaka cursed as he ran to where Anna stood. And right before Izumi's father got to her, Yoshitaka arrived to push her out of the way. So instead of him glomping on Anna, he glomped on Yoshitaka, He rubbed his face on him for a few seconds, before he stopped and looked at him.

"Dude, get, off, of me. You sick-o." Yoshitaka had a disgusted look on his face. He never exactly liked it when guys glomped on him. Not that it ever happened, but still...

Izumi's dad did as told, and now the two were standing. It was awkward silence, so Yoshitaka had to ask the question he's been dying to ask lately.

"So...why are you here?"

"I'm going to take back my daughters, and kill you." He replied.

"Wait, daughter_s_?" He tried making the "S" on the word sound emphasized. He thought for a moment, until a voice called out.

"Hi dad." Mitsuki said, as if it was normal. Yoshitaka sweat-dropped. The events happening before him was _anything _but normal.

"Mitsuki-chwan!" Their dad attempted to glomp on him, but Mitsuki held her foot in front of her, stopping him from doing so. Yoshitaka's sweat drop grew even more at watching this rather...comical scene.

"Oh yeah, why do you want to kill me?" It dawned to him that he never mentioned the reason why. The question made Izumi, and Mitsuki's dad stop his antics.

"Well of course, I want my daughters back, and-"

"Why do you want Izumi-chan, and Mitsuki-chan back?" Yoshitaka knew it was rude to interrupt, but he couldn't help but do so.

"Well for one thing, they ran away." This caused Yoshitaka to raise an eyebrow. He turned to the girls.

"You two ran away?" They nodded with sheepish looks. He wasn't mad, or anything. They didn't really tell him, so they weren't lying.

"Oh yeah go ahead."

"Anyway, I know Izumi, and Mitsuki are bound to a legal contract, because of her breaking a rather expensive item..." Izumi blushed in embarrassment.

"So if I kill yo-I mean, if you were to die of an "accident"..." He made the word "Accident" sound like a cover-up, which was quite obvious.

"There would be nothing to keep Izumi, and Mitsuki here. (10) Am I correct?"

"Eh...I guess...you are." No one really came to his mansion to visit him, so if he were to die, it wouldn't have made any difference to everyone else.

"But wait...I'm not doing anything bad to them! ...Well not on purpose anyway..." He mumbled the last part, and blushed as he stared at the three girls

"Not from what I've heard."

"And...what have you heard?" There's no way what he heard could be the rumor tha'ts going around right?

"Well...if you want to know that much...There's this rumor going around that's about a young fourteen year old boy, going through puberty, blackmailing, and forcing three female maids his age to a life of working for him for all of eternity. Slowly one by one, he captures the hearts of those maids, and others around him, thus creating, and immersing himself in a world of lust, and desire! And that's you!" Yoshitaka sweat dropped even more.

That's...partly true...but not all of it!" Yoshitaka began.

"Eh?! Yoshitaka-kun is that scary person? What the hell do you do when you're not home?" Izumi yelled.

"Master does that kind of stuff? To who?" Mitsuki questioned. She didn't seem that serious about the matter.

"Yoshitaka-san...I can't believe you!" Anna said in shock.

"Wait! That's not true!" He pleaded.

"Well anyhow, I'll be taking back my daughters so if you would be kind enough to stand still as I beat you with this blunt object." Izumi, and Mitsuki's dad said, a green object in his hand. It definitely looked like a blunt object, until it started moving.

_What's that thing in his hand? _Yoshitaka asked to himself. Objects don't move right?

_Oh wait...is that...?_ He never finished because the "Object: in his hand began to chew on Izumi's, and MItsuki's dad's head. Pochi held him in his mouth for half a minute or so, until Pochi spit him out. His disgusted look told Yoshitaka that he didn't like their dad either. He was beginning to wonder if he only liked girls...

"Hey Pochi, where'd you come from?" Yoshitaka asked. Although he pretyt much came up with a conclusion already. He had heard Izumi, his favorite...person, scream, and immediately came to help.

_He could make a good watch dog...well if he _was _a dog anyway. _Yoshitaka thought.

Pochi ignored him, and attempted to glomp on Izumi. Yoshitaka, Mitsuki, and Anna just watched them as if it was a every-day thing. Which it was.

_I...can't believe I'm getting used to this..._ Yoshitaka thought with yet, another sweat drop.

Mitsuki just watched the scene with her sister, until her face had a look that said "I have an Idea!"

"I have an Idea!" Well her voice did most of the talking. Everyone looked at her.

"Why don't we settle this with a contest?" She suggested. (11)

"Um...a contest?" He nervously asked. He remembered the events of his last contest, and it wasn't exactly pretty. (12) But without his consent, Mitsuki started the contest.

"This contest will be against Master, and father! The rules are simple! Each contestant must successfully, kiss each of Master's maids! Including myself!" She yelled. Everyone who heard this screamed "Eh?!".Anna blushed profusely, while Izumi was red. Out of embarrassment, or anger, was unknown. Mitsuki...was, well Mitsuki...She continued.

"If one contestant accomplishes this task faster than the other contestant, that contestant will with the contest. As well as keeping the us! That includes Anna-chan."

"Eh?! Why me?!"

Yoshitaka however, was nervous.

"Ah man, do I have to do this? They wouldn't want to be kissed by me..."

Meanwhile, Mitsuki's, and Izumi's father was practically on his toes.

"Alright! I'll get this done in just a few moments!" He yelled with a fist in the air.

"Oh right. I _have _to do this...Or my only friends will be taken away from me..."

"Oh, and there's a catch. Pochi will guard us, to protect us from kissing us, and if you do get past him, we have the right to run away! As well as winning Pochi over!"

Yoshitaka face-vaulted. That was going to make things difficult. Yoshitaka wasn't exactly Pochi's favorite thing. Unless he was a chewing toy.

"Ready."

Izumi's, and Mitsuki's father (13)got in a starting position.

"Set."

Yoshitaka didn't really even try to get in a position of some sort. He just stood there awkwardly. He knew trying to kiss the girls would be awkward.

"Go!" Dad dashed towards Izumi, because of some strange reason, he had always favored her the most. (14) Yoshitaka started out in a slow walk towards Mitsuki, knowing Izumi would've sucker punched him, or something. Meanwhile, Dad was nearing Izumi, until Pochi dashed in front of him, halting his stop, before turning around, and hitting Dad with his tail. Which sent him flying about twenty feet.

Meanwhile with Yoshitaka, she he neared Mitsuki, and eventually reached her. This happened around the same time Pochi "tailed" Dad, so Pochi wasn't there to get Yoshitaka away.

Yoshitaka scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...Mitsuki-chan, I-" He couldn't finish because Mitsuki, brought her hands to his cheeks and brought her lips to his, kissing him. His eyes widened, and stayed widened until she pulled back. He looked at her with a red face, and saw something he hadn't seen once since she was here. She was blushing. (15)

"Win the contest...Yoshitaka-kun." She said with a cute smile. He looked at her with slight shock. It was also the first time she had called him by his name.

"Yeah." He said nodding. He dashed towards Anna, however during this time, Pochi had caught up with Yoshitaka, and knocked him away with his tail. Which made him fly back twenty feet.

"Ouch! That stung." He said rubbing his head.

Meanwhile Pochi had knocked away Dad once again. Yoshitaka couldn't help but think.:

"For a guy who looks so tough, he can't handle a alligator? Then again...Pochi isn't your average alligator..."

_Now how do I get pass Pochi? I'll need a distraction, that's for sure._ He thought for a moment, until a thought came to his mind.

"That's it!"

"Izumi-chan!" He yelled. This caught her attention.

"Huh?"

"Give me your bra!" As soon as he demanded this, she got red with a mixture of anger, and embarrassment.

"Pervert! Why the hell do you want it?!" He suddenly realized the perverted nature of the statement.

"I...should have thought of re-phrasing that..." Though he knew it was impossible to say it any other way.

"Just do it!" She looked at his eyes, and she could tell he wasn't being perverted. So with more embarrassment, as well as hesitance, she took off her white, frilly bra. (16) And threw it at him. He caught it, but didn't say thanks because it would have been more awkward.

"Hey Pochi!" Pochi turned his attention towards him.

"It's Izumi's bra! Fresh!" He waved it around to make it look more desirable for Pochi. Pochi's eyes immediately turned into hearts, and he panted like a dog ironically. (17)

"If you want this, you'll have to help me win this contest!" The alligator thought for a moment. Izumi almost never wore a bra before, since the maid outfit was so tight, a bra would make it uncomfortable. (18)So finding a freshly stripped bra of Izumi's was rare. And helping Yoshitaka was definitely worth it. The alligator nodded, and wounded their arms up, If a person looked closely enough, that person would be able to see the words "Friendship" in the air above them.

"Okay here, just stall Dad until I finish up the contest okay?" He said while handing him the bra. The alligator nodded with a grunt. And attacked the returning Dad.

Meanwhile with Yoshitaka, he walked up to Anna. Nervously. They were childhood friends, and kissing would make the whole friendship thing awkward. Granted, he's thought of Anna as really cute, especially when she started...maturing.

"Anna...I...Uh..." He continued. Anna knew she had to kiss him, for the sake of the three of them. Not to mention she _really _wanted to.

"Uwah!" Yoshitaka, being his unlucky self, tripped on his shoe lace, and tumbled onto Anna. He didn't know what happened at all. One moment, he was advancing towards Anna, and the next moment, he was on her.

Not only that, but so were his lips. The two stayed in the position for a few more moments, until the two sprang up with blushes on their face.

"Eh...I'm sorry..." He apologized. Blush still on his face.

"I-It's...fine." She stuttered, her face hidden from him. Although he didn't know it, she was smiling.

"Yoshitaka..." She finished. He stared at her for a second, before giving her a smile, and rubbing her head.

"Thanks Anna." She never really addressed him without a suffix, so he was happy.

"Now to finish this contest." He said before rushing off to Izumi. During this, Mitsuki, and Anna were encouraging Izumi to let Yoshitaka to kiss her.

"Onee-chan! Let Yoshitaka-kun kiss you! He'll win the contest!"

"Yoshitaka! Good luck!"

He appreciated their support, but slightly sweat dropped at the seriousness of one kiss. Then again...it _was _Izumi he's supposed to kiss.

Reaching Izumi, he stopped. He didn't want to get hit by her. Her punches were on par with a superhuman, and they hurt. _A lot_.

He looked at the look on her face, and he could tell she didn't want to be kissed. But he read wrong, she wanted the kiss, but didn't know it herself, which led to a rather centric-looking look on her.

He moved towards her, and she could tell, so she closed her eyes, and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

But unlike the feeling on her lips that she thought was supposed to happen, it happened on her forehead.

She opened her eyes to see Yoshitaka with his eyes closed, kissing her forehead. Even though it wasn't on the lips, she still blushed.

He pulled back, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a nervous grin. She blushed, and looked to the side.

"Baka..." She muttered. (19) He turned around, and announced:

"I won Dad! Izumi-chan, Mitsuki-chan, as well as Anna get to stay here with me!" He said with a finger pointing out to him. He didn't think he could do it, but somehow, he did. Which was pretty much a miracle.

Dad, was bruised from top to bottom with damage from Pochi's tail. He had to thank Pochi for that later.

"That's not going to stop me!" He dashed towards the three maids, in a attempt to forcefully take them...Until he was kicked in the side by a figure.

The figure, was a tall slender looking young woman. She had a hourglass figure, something rare, as well as long black hair.

"M-Mom?!" Izumi yelled.

"Kaa-sama!" (20) Mitsuki yelled in excitement.

"Mom?!" Yoshitaka, and Anna yelled.

She nodded.

"That's your mom?" Yoshitaka asked. Mitsuki, and Izumi nodded.

"But she looks so young!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yup. She had us at a very early age." Mitsuki explained.

"Are you Yoshitaka-kun?" She asked. He nodded confused a bit.

"Thanks for taking care of my wonderful daughters, as well as standing up to my husband. Please, continue. I trust them with you." She smiled afterwards. Her smile made him blush.

"Y-Yes." He said, before going off to Pochi to thank him. Meanwhile, Mom (21)walked over to the three maids.

"You three make sure you take care of him too okay?" The three nodded.

"I was watching the whole time, and it seems he cares a lot about the three of you. Don't let him go, he's a good guy." The comment caused the girls to blush slightly.

"Bye bye, everyone." She said before dragging off Dad.

"That...was a rather interesting day don't you guys think?" He asked them, watching the two leave.

"I think it was fun Master!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"For some reason, Yoshitaka-san, it's normal for this place.

"It was...weird..." Izumi said.

"Huh?" Mitsuki returned to calling him "Master", and Anna called him with a suffix again. And Izumi, didn't seem mad at all about the kiss.

_Huh, these girls sure are weird. Are _all _girls like that?_ He thought, before advancing towards his mansion.

He didn't notice each of the girls touching the spot where Yoshitaka kissed them. THey all blushed, and giggled before following him.

All in a day's work.

1. I added more, but the whole part with the animal control, and whatnot, I might have forgotten some details on that...

2. Refer to the last chapter if you forgot...after all it's been almost a year since I updated...

3. Ha ha, guess why.

4. About...500 in USD I think.

5. Yeah, remember the question I asked? If you address a person without any honorifics, would that mean a insult? Or an exchange between close friends? Turns out, it's both. If you _do _have permission to address the person without honorifics, then it means you are very close to that person. While if you _don't _have permission, it is _very _insulting. I don't think this applies to last names.

6. No that is not a misspelling, I've read in some manga, that suffixes like that is used. Kind of like how Sanji of One Piece calls Nami "Nami-swan". (Well, I think. I haven't seen the Japanese version in a long time...) Anyhow, I think it's either with how the person talks is how it's used. I think, it's with a accent. Maybe. I've heard of "San" as "Tan" one time. But anyhow, if anyone knows the meaning of this, feel free to review, and answer if I should even put that suffix there with my background knowledge on it. So for now, it'll stay as chwan.

7. I only have volume three of the manga, so I can't go back, and see if he acted like that. It's pretty hazy in my mind, so yeah...but meh it's called fan FICTION for a reason right? XD. Plus, it'd be kind of interesting to see how Izumi's, and Mitsuki's dad be portrayed as a pervert. (Well...a bigger pervert. There were hints in the series that showed him being interested in his daughters...shiver)

8. Ha ha, sorry I couldn't help myself.

9. She's referring to the incest-like scene in that just occurred.

10. I didn't use the "Chwan" put because he's somewhat serious right now.

1. I...pretty much forgot how the second chapter went during the contest, so I'll just make some crap up of what I DO remember. Besides, you wouldn't want the story to be exactly the same right?

12. Chapter One.

13. You probably noticed I'm referring their father as "Mitsuki's, and Izumi's father". That's because I haven't introduced him yet...And mostly because he doesn't have a name. I'll probably be calling him Dad since that's what they (Mattsu, Asu, the author, and artist of He is my Master) refer to him as in those after story things. (Yes I bough a volume. What? It's only five volumes, so far, BUY IT! Support them! And also support the dub! Which will probably suck but I'll still get it! XD)

14. There's a reason for that...if you don't know what I mean, then you've never really read, or seen the series huh? But I may be kind of weird at saying that, so ask if you don't know what I mean. It's PART of her if you get it...XD

15. Some of you might ask why I did that. Um...the pairing. XD

16. I have no idea what the heck what frilly even _looks_ like. So don't call me a pervert! XD

17. I'm pretty sure Pochi means, dog in Japanese, and is a typical name for a dog in Japan.

18. Remember it's still the more comfortable version of the perverted outfits the Original Yoshitaka made, but it's still tight. So...yeah...

19. Haha, if you could picture this scene in your head, it would be really cute.

20. Kaa-san means Mother, or Mom. But I'm pretty sure Kaa-_sama_ means Mommy, or a more childish way of saying Mom.

21. I'm pretty sure they didn't mention their mom's name too, so I'm referring her as "Mom."

Holy crap, I didn't mean for this chapter to be more than five-thousand words! Only three-thousand. XD

Anyway, sorry for the long update. I'm really sorry. A month or two is okay, but a year? I feel ashamed.

Sorry.

Anyhow, I wanted to start this school year with a updated chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. There's been some people dying for this chapter.

I kind of thought it was rushed towards the ending, and it was probably true, especially with Mom.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and tell me how you feel. I'll hope to update this story more often, and wait another year.


End file.
